Guild Hall
Guild Hall is a building required to join or create a Guild . Upgrade this building to increase the number of Flags that can be stored. To create a new guild, 500,000 Gold is required. Guild credits (20px) can be obtained by selecting the Guild Hall, tapping on Guild, switching to the Guild Donation tab and then donating Shards ''', (Collected from Dungeons, Quest board and HBM ), which will convert 1:1. When creating a new guild, besides the 500,000 Gold cost, a banner is also required. Normal banners are free and sparkly banners cost 300 Gems . Guild name must contain only letters and numbers, no space or symbols attached. Guild might requirement must be lower than the creator or a Leader's might. The amount of days shown on the "My Guild" tab represent the time when a member was last online. If a member of the guild leaves or is expelled from the guild, there will be a 24hr lockdown for that member before joining other guilds. If the leader of a guild does not go online for some consecutive days or leaves the guild, there will be voting session for 24hrs. A vote button will be enabled next to leave button. In voting session any member can cast one vote to any member or himself to become the next leader. The member with most number of votes will be chosen as a new leader at the end of voting session. Members in the guild cannot leave the guild during voting session and need to wait till its completion. If no one votes after 24 hours the voting season will not end. However if 1 member votes the voting season ends and the only one voted member will win. Guilds If you're looking for new members or a guild, you should ask local players or check with players looking for recruits. When you click the Guild Hall, you will find several Icons which consists of 5 different icons. These Icons are mainly use to enter in Guilds. These are the Info, Level Up, Guild, Flag and Event. Each Icon has purpose which is given below: * '''Info - shows the details of the Guild hall. * Level Up - this is an option where you can upgrade your Guild Hall in certain levels. * Guild - shows your Guild. It shows all the lists of members inside your guild and the stats including rankings, donations, information of your guild, upgrades for Flags and Guild level up and troops ability. * Flag - the icon where you can buy riches and protection flags which costs certain amount of Guild Credits . * Event - this is where the challenge a boss happens, either Boss1 or Boss 2 and Boss 3. Another part of the event is the Torch Battle where guilds with specific might specification battle to steal and guard flames gained. Guild Guide If you're looking for a fully detailed guide about the Guild Hall, with pictures and everything, visit http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=74999&extra=page%3D1 Ranks Ranks show the privileges of a user. Research right The research can be used to upgrade the guild (increasing its maximum member count) and to buy/upgrade flags. Flags Flags can be used like spells. It can be bought with Guild Credits at the Guild Hall. Depending on the Guild Hall level, you can store up to eight flags. Upgrading a flag increases its effects. Events After the last update at version 1.2.55, events in Guild tab has given an update too.Just click Guild, then Event tabs and you will see different doorss. A room where there were 4 doors has been showed and each room is an entrance to different events for the game. Out of four doors shown, 2 doors which rooms were already opened and introduced to the players. These rooms are, the events for Challenge a Boss, and the other one for Torch Battles . Challenge A Boss Event The guild can do daily Boss Fights, to earn Honor Badges and Merits . When the boss is activated, the guild has 30 minutes to defeat him and receive HB for Boss 1,2 & 3 and Merits for Boss 4. If guild members cannot kill the boss in given time, they still get prizes but it's lower than if the boss is defeated. For detailed information see Challenge a Boss. Torch Battle Guild with rank 3000 in the Guild Rank can participate on this Event. Torch Battles begin every Wednesday and Saturday at 9:00 am and lasts 12 hours which closes at server time.The Guild Ranks are based on the calculation for that day.The Goal of the game is to Haul and Steal each Guild's Torch (flame) which the reward varies on the amount of Torch claimed and protected. For detailed information see Torch Battle. Guild Wars For detailed information see Guild Wars. Fortress Feud For detailed information see Fortress Feud. Coming Soon Event Fifth in the row are the Door with label "Comming Soon". This room is preparation for the new event. Game says: "Stay tuned to learn more about this mysterious feature!" Statistics Tiers Banners Gallery Riches flag.png|Riches Flag Protection flag.png|Protection Flag Category:Buildings Category:Attack Buildings